Ties Are Stupid
by NinjaKitty4589
Summary: The Once-ler helps Greed-ler get dressed, and decides that ties are in fact, stupid. Warning: Oncest, very NSFW
1. Come On Greedler!

The Once-ler huffed and grabbed Greed-ler's tie, adding it to the pile of clothes in his arms, "Hurry up and get ready lazy bones." Greed-ler groaned and rolled over, "Noooooo. I don't want to go to work! Come back to bed." The Once-ler huffed and rolled his eyes, "You have two meetings and a party to attend." Greed-ler cracked open an eye and stuck his tongue out at his other half, "Can't I just sleep in until the party?" The Once-ler rolled his eyes, "No, you have to go discuss your "biggering" whatever that means." Greed-ler pouted, "Fine. Dress me." The Once-ler sputtered indignantly, "I'm not going to dress you!"

Greed-ler rolled back over and shrugged, "Fine I'm going back to sleep." The Once-ler sighed, "Alright, just get up." Greed-ler rolled out of bed and leaned against the Once-ler, "Morning sweet cheeks." The Once-ler rolled his eyes, "Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello." Greed-ler chuckled, "So where are my clothes?" The Once-ler rolled his eyes, "In my arms dummy." He leaned over and kissed Once-ler's cheek, "Including fresh boxers?" The Once-ler looked away blushing, "Yes."

Greed-ler smirked, "Well get going then." The Once-ler huffed and set the clothes on the bed. Dirty old Once-ler. He pulled the man's bright green boxers off, "You wear this color too much, honestly I don't understand how you're not sick of it." He was rambling to distract himself from how close he was to the other's… Nether regions. Greed-ler chuckled, "Oh come on now sweetie, you love it too. Just look at your gloves." He stepped out of the boxers and stood fully nude, unabashed. The Once-ler sighed and grabbed his new boxers, "You're so cocky." Greed-ler shrugged and stepped into the boxers, "I believe you mean confident."

The Once-ler snorted and rolled his eyes, "Sureee." He slid the boxer up over Greed-ler's legs then stopped and frowned, "Really?" Greed-ler smirked down at him and nodded, "Really." The Once-ler huffed, "I'm not touching your hard-on." Greed-ler frowned, "Awwww, but how will everyone react when their boss walks into a meeting with a boner?" The Once-ler snorted, "F-Fine, but you're getting dressed first." He pulled the boxers up, but leaving Greed-ler exposed. Greed-ler smirked and stepped into his pants with a new vigor, "Hurry up Oncie," he sang teasingly, "I don't want to be late for my meeting." The Once-ler grunted, "Shut up and put your clothes on." He pulled the pants up and grabbed the shirt. He ghosted his hands over the others arms as he slid into the clothing, "You're such a tease Once."

The Once-ler snorted and buttoned the shirt, "Yeah, whatever." He grabbed the tie and set it around the other's neck, "Uh… How do I do this?" He fumbled with it nervously and looked up at Greed-ler, "Simple darling you j-Wait, you can't tie a tie?" He smirked deviously, "Try it on your own." The Once-ler frowned and looped it around a few times, "Uh.. Like this?" Greed-ler smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Not even close. Try again." He huffed and tried again, tugging a little more forcefully, "This?" Greed-ler shook his head, "Careful Oncie, don't strangle me!" He chuckled and crossed his arms.

Five tries later Oncie growled and threw up his arms in exasperation, "I quit. Ties are stupid and ridiculous and no one should ever wear a tie again!" Greed-ler wiped away a tear and shook his head, "I'll tie the tie, just get my jacket." He skillfully untied the the knots and retied his tie. Oncie sighed and held out the jacket, "Hurry up or you'll be late." Greed-ler slipped on the jacket then gestured to his manhood, "I think you're forgetting something." The Once-ler looked down to the pants just barely hanging on his hips, and the engorged flesh begging to be touched, "O-Oh yeah…"


	2. Hurry Up Already!

The Once-ler sighed and looked up at Greed-ler, "Promise you'll go to the meetings?" Greed-ler smirked, "Of course Oncie." The Once-ler stared up at Greed-ler as he slowly licked the swollen head. He swirled his tongue around the tip and smirked deviously. He'd make sure Greed-ler _hurried_; it would be his own little form of revenge. He licked the opening, and Greed-ler moaned softly. Oncie wrapped his lips around the tip and swallowed the entire shaft with one swift movement. Greed-ler hissed and bucked his hips at the unexpected move, usually Once was slow and tender. He liked this change of pace. Oncie smirked and bobbed his head up and down quickly, pausing every once in a while to give a harsh suck. Greed-ler was moaning and squirming desperately at the fast pace.

Oncie took the whole nine inches in again and hummed experimentally. Greed-ler gasped and arched his back. Oncie took it as encouragement and started humming a song, bobbing his head to the beat. Greed-ler gasped and buried himself to the hilt half way through the song, "F-Fuck Oncie! I'm g-gonna-" he was cut off mid-sentence by a hard suck from the Once-ler. He nearly screamed as he came, bucking desperately and fucking Oncie's mouth. The Once-ler swallowed as best as he could, but some of the white fluid dripped out of the sides of his mouth.

Greed-ler slumped back in his seat and smiled deviously, "Clean me up Once." The Once-ler obeyed dutifully and licked Greed-ler's member clean, sending shivers down the man's spine. Once he deemed them both presentable he tucked Greed-ler back into his boxers and zipped up his pants. "Now go to your meeting," he huffed impatiently. Greed-ler groaned, "Can't. Too tired." The Once-ler sighed, "And if I go with you?" Greed-ler hopped up with a new vigor and grabbed Oncie's hand, "What are you waiting for?" The Once-ler rolled his eyes, "Your dignity."


	3. Business As Usual

Ahhh! Sorry this took so long. I just had no motivation. I actually just wrote this all in one go, and if I stopped to review it at all it'd take another week. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 3.

* * *

Greed-ler pulled Once-ler through one of his secret doors to the office, this secret passage was hidden behind one of the extravagant red curtains. "Hurry up and get under the desk." Once-ler sighed and climbed under the large hunk of mahogany before Greed-ler sat down and pulled his chair in. Once-ler would have been cramped under a normal desk, but Greed-ler did like everything bigger. Greed-ler hit the intercom button, "Is my eight o' clock here yet?" The secretary responded instantly, "Yes, Sir, they've just arrived." Greed-ler pulled Oncie's head up to his crotch with a smirk, "Send them in." He arranged the stacks of papers on his desk while Once-ler unzipped his pants and set to work.

Greed-ler looked like a true businessman at work, paying attention to the presentation with a clear head. In all actuality he was far from it, he was used to keeping a poker face for meetings with idiots, but this was a whole new challenge. Oncie wasn't letting up, he started with slow soft strokes with his hand before he lightly licked the head of Greed-ler's cock. It was absolute torture. Greed-ler knew from the start that Oncie was going to make him last the whole meeting. About halfway through the businessmen were growing more nervous at Greed-ler's complete lack of reaction, so their expressions and gestures grew more grand as their foreheads trickled with sweat.

Once-ler knew when they were nearing the end of the meeting, so he took Greed-ler in to the sheath, without any warning whatsoever. Greed-ler coughed to cover a moan and knew he'd be punishing Oncie later that night. Once-ler smirked in satisfaction around the swollen member before bobbing his head quickly and sucking harshly whenever he was left with only the tip in his mouth. Greed-ler discreetly reached down and pushed Oncie's head away before blowing his load all over the man's face. Once-ler glared at his hand cleaned off his face with his sleeve before tucking Greed-ler back in quietly.

The men finished their presentation a minute later and Greed-ler stood up with slightly wobbly legs, "That was great gentlemen; I'll consider all of the information you've presented me today and get back to you at a later date." He continued babbling on about business as they walked out before shutting the door behind him with a slam. Once-ler immediately stood up after the slam and paused to stretch out quickly before running back through the secret door to their bedroom. "I really need to stop letting him take risks like that, even if it was my idea to bribe him."


End file.
